The International Avis Jewel Murder Case
by Aya Anderson
Summary: Conan investigates the murder of Toni Rayne, an American Business man, in Minato. Heiji flies to Mexico in search of missing Japanese woman, Katsuko Inami. Hakuba takes the case of the murder of British reporter Lance Briar in London. KID steals the Avis Jewel from a well respected museum in Shibuya. An international chase in search for the one and only truth!
1. Chapter 1: The Murder of Toni Rayne

**The International Avis Jewel Murder Case**

**By: Aya Anderson**

…

**Storyline**

Conan investigates the murder of Toni Rayne, an American Business man, in Minato. Heiji flies to Mexico in search of missing Japanese woman, Katsuko Inami. Hakuba takes the case of the murder of British reporter Lance Briar in London. KID steals the Avis Jewel from a well respected museum in Shibuya. An international chase in search for the one and only truth!

…

**Before You Read**

I have no idea what I'm doing. I'm started watching Detective Conan, thanks to my two stupid friends who are in love with the show, and now I'm in love with the show, so I had to try to write a layered fic and see if I can make this my best one yet. Yay me!

Okay! On with the story.

…

**Chapter 1**

**The Murder of Toni Rayne**

The dark sky was lit by the glowing glare of the moon. It had finally shown it's full cratered face to the people of Shibuya and Kaitou KID had taken the time to strike. It was five minutes to midnight, and seven minutes to his promised heist time.

Helicopters circled the Grand Spade Museum, lights flashing about and searching for the white clothed male. His cape fluttered like butterflies' wings, reflective of the moon's touch. It was a warm night, only cooled by the wind pulled by the moon.

Quietly, he reached into his jacket and felt around for the cloth that would make his heist perfect. Him untouchable. His sly blue eyes smiled with the assurance the cloth was there. The little tantei-kun hadn't received the message, so he wouldn't arrive. The annoying half-Brit was back in London for a case his attention was pulled to.

No immediate threats would break his heist. The Avis Jewel would be his in just a matter of minutes. He jumped off the side of the building and vanished into the night without a trace.

…

_One Day After the Heist_

_12:47 PM, Beika City_

"_Mexico_?"

Conan looked up from the book he was reading. Ran was standing by the window, ear against the phone, twirling her long air with a slender finger. From what he understood, Kazuha had called them up to speak with Ran. Odd, as it was usually Heiji calling Conan up to talk.

Beside the phone, a TV station was announcing KID's latest heist in Shibuya. Successful, as per usual. Inspector Nakamouri was giving a large speech on his plan to catch KID by the next blue moon, the reporter just letting the inspector take his anger out vocally through the microphone. Ran switched it off to better hear Kazuha through the phone.

Kogoro Mouri was still asleep in his room. It was well past twelve, so Conan could only assume the man had been out drinking again the previous night. Therefore, when the phone rang, Ran was the closest to the phone and answered it.

Conan jumped down from his seat on the couch and moved in behind Ran to eavesdrop on the conversation. "Don't you think that's a little far for a case?" Ran continued to question, leaning against the desk.

"Ah though' sah, too," Kazuha's accent voice crackled through the phone speaker. "but he ain' givin' up 'till he finds her, an' he gotta lead t'whure she might be. Ah told him if he was goin', he'd have t'brin' me with, an' he is. So, we're goin' t'Mexico!"

Ran smiled to herself. "Sounds like Heiji," she sighed. "Just don't get bitten by any snakes or spiders while you're there. And have fun, too!"

"Hai!" Kazuha chirped. "Maybe Ah'll brin' y'back somethin'. A s'uvenir."

"That would be great!" Conan blinked and his mouth opened slightly, more in wonder than anything. "Have fun! I'll see you when you get back. Bye!" And Ran hung up the phone.

Conan blinked. "Ah?" he questioned, tugging on Ran's skirt. "Was that Kazuha-neechan on the phone?" Even though he knew the answer, he still had to ask or she would catch on that was listening without her consent.

"Yes," she replied. "Heiji and Kazuha are going to Mexico for a case Heiji has." She stood up off the desk and started towards her father's bedroom. "I can't believe they're going all the way out to Mexico..."

Conan paused for a moment, then folded his arms. Heiji, going to Mexico, for a case? Wasn't that a little far? Why could Heiji just send someone else to Mexico to do whatever it was they were doing? Something must have happened that hurt Heiji's pride, and this was the Osakan detective's chance to redeem himself. Conan sweat dropped. Typical Heiji.

"Otou-san!" Ran called into her father's bedroom. "We're going out for lunch today, remember? You should get up."

The little detective shook his head and sat back on the couch again. He, too, had forgotten they were going out for lunch that day, but at least he would be saved from Ran's wrath and pretend he had remembered.

A past client had called them from Minato and had wanted to offer them lunch for solving the case involving several Buddhist statues a group of thieves were trying to steal. Of course, they had called Heiji, too, and Conan was sure he was going, but clearly not as he and Kazuha were on their way to Mexico for a different case.

That was a doozy of a case, that was for sure.

In less than two hours, they were on the train to Minato. It was a bit of a trip, that was for sure, and Conan was surely glad he had eaten breakfast when he had gotten up for his stomach was panging him by the time they got there.

Kogoro was also complaining about hunger, but remained more optimistic than the little one. After all, food was promised.

"I wonder where we're going for lunch!" he chirped as they walked down the sidewalk. Naturally, the man kept his hopes up high for himself, with about as much hot air as Heiji. Conan chuckled as his mind wandered back to the thought of Heiji and Kazuha trying to navigate through Mexico with almost no idea of Spanish whatsoever. Kazuha was probably smart enough to learn the basics along their flight there.

The walk was mostly quiet, while Kogoro spoke about how they should be getting very expensive, high-quality food for solving the crime. However, a crowd of people on the corner of Conan's eye caught his attention. "Ara?"

Some people's eyes were cast to the sky in search of something. Some woman were gasping and whispering amongst themselves while men were crouched on the ground, looking something over. "Conan-kun," she began, returning to him when she realized he had fallen behind. "Come on, we're going to be-"

Her gaze followed Conan's and she also spotted the group of people. "Looks like a murder," Kogoro mumbled from where he was standing. Conan blinked, then he bolted across the street to the group of people.

"Conan-kun!"

He weaseled his way to the front, into the center of the group of people, and he eyes drew small in shock. A man laid in the center of the people with a bullet hole through the center of his head. _A sniper?_ He was soon joined by Ran and Kogoro, who also made their way to the front.

Without hesitation, the older detective yelled for someone to call the police, to which someone replied they already had. Conan pulled on the shirt hem of a nearby man. "Excuse me, but do you know what happened here?"

The man glanced down and he nodded. Clearly, the shock hadn't yet faded as he explained, "We were all walking down the street when he was shot from some place far away. Must have been a sniper, and a really good one, too. Nobody saw him in the buildings."

"Do you know who he is?"

"Nah," the man replied. "No one here does. He was just walking down the street when he was killed."

Conan nodded then ran to the man's side and crouched, searching his pockets. He spent several moments patting the man's thighs before he found what he was looking for. He pulled out a wad of folded leather – a wallet – and opened it to reveal several hundred dollars and a driver's license.

"Ara?"

It took several minutes for the police to arrive, but they did. The crowd was cleared out and Conan found it easier to think. "Who was murdered?" Inspector Megure questioned. It didn't really matter where Conan went, Megure-san always seemed to make an appearance.

"Toni Rayne." Conan wasn't the one being questioned, but he answered anyway. After all, he probably knew more than anyone else at this point. "He's an American business man."

"Ah, and how do _you_ know?"

Kogoro's eyebrow was twitching, but Conan ignored him for the time being. "I looked through his wallet," he replied. "In it had his driver's license. It was written in English, and along with it were a few American bills equal to about... thirty-thousand six hundred yen." Everyone recoiled slightly at the large amount of money the man hand on him. "Also, his brief case has a symbol from an American company called Grand Card. I think it's a greeting card company."

There was a slight pause as Megure wrote down everything Conan had said. "It must've been a robbery!" Kogoro announced.

"Couldn't have been," Conan replied. "Why would the killer kill someone for money and not take it? I think it's personal reasons. Rayne died around two thirty, only a mere ten minutes before we arrived. However, people said that they didn't see anyone shoot him from a close range, so it had have been at a distance."

"A sniper?" Ran gasped, leaning forward.

Conan nodded. "A hired kill." He rubbed his finger against his chin. "Which means this man must have known or done something and someone wanted him killed for it. It isn't entirely uncommon amongst business owners, but he owns a greeting card company. What would a man like him being doing in a place like this?"

The sun almost seemed to heavy for him to think. It looked like they weren't going to make lunch with the past client.

This case would be a doozy.

…

**After Notes**

The beginning of a grand case! Is there more to this than meets the eye? What am I saying? Of course there is!

Love it? Hate it? Wanna read it again? Let me know! The review button is right there!


	2. Chapter 2: The Case of Katsuko Inami

**The International Avis Jewel Murder Case**

**By: Aya Anderson**

…

**Storyline**

Conan investigates the murder of Toni Rayne, an American Business man, in Minato. Heiji flies to Mexico in search of missing Japanese woman, Katsuko Inami. Hakuba takes the case of the murder of British reporter Lance Briar in London. KID steals the Avis Jewel from a well respected museum in Shibuya. An international chase in search for the one and only truth!

…

**Before You Read**

Last chapter, a man died. This chapter, Heiji and Kazuha go to Mexico. Fiesta! Also, I apologize for taking so long to update. My internet went down. So much troubles!

**Please note;** I have changed the location of Conan's murder from Kyoto to Minato, due to me accidentally confusing the two cities/regions. I...thought Kyoto was in Tokyo for some reason. I dunno what's wrong with me. XD It may just be the fact I have a really bad cold.

Anyways, on with the story.

…

**Chapter 2**

**The Disappearance of Katsuko Inami**

_The Night Before the Heist_

_7:12 AM, Shibuya; Inami Residance_

Heiji spent his entire night searching Inami's room for some kind of clue. Something that could point to the direction of where she had gone. He was in Shibuya, on a case in search of a missing woman by the name of Katsuko Inami.

Despite it being a case in Tokyo, her mother – who had attempted to make contact with her daughter several times before visiting her home and realizing she had disappeared – lived in Osaka. Inami's mother had heard many times of Hattori Heiji, a famous detective of the Kansai region, and pleaded for his help to find her.

She was very pretty in the picture. Pitch black hair that reached as far as her chest and eyes as milky as chocolate. It was very hard to understand why she ran away in the first place. She was well loved by her colleagues, friends, and family. She was a happy girl.

There was one lead, though. She had gone away on vacation to New Zealand with several friends, but when she returned, she was not the same. They said it seemed like she was hiding from something, like a ghost was haunting her.

He had a feeling something occurred on that vacation that changed her. What had happened?

Heiji questioned her family, asked if there was anywhere she could have gone. They had no idea, but they allowed him to tear apart her room in search of anything that would tell him where, oh where, this young woman disappeared off to.

And his prayers were answered by a book.

A notebook. Small. One that would fit in a woman's purse. A pen clung to the rings of the pages. He opened it up and began to read the first page. It seemed almost like a diary. He flipped through the pages until the entries stopped.

He turned to the latest one and sat down the bed, beginning to read the passage. It was neat, tidy, in a very fancy and professional script. The date was written at the top, the day before she supposedly disappeared. It spoke of her day-to-day life. What she did on that day, about where she worked – a museum called the _Grand Spade_ – and of several friends she had made while at work. It also spoke of her fearing for her life, and how she wished to flee. There was only one word that stuck out to Heiji like a bright beacon.

_Mexico._

Upon further reading, flipping back tens of pages, he managed to pin point a place in Mexico that he could try searching. A man by the name of Clavo Herrera owned a restaurant in Xico, a city in the state of Mexico (in Mexico, ironically), and was a good friend of Inami's.

The more he read, the more he learned of other people in Inami's life that were close to her. Mutual friends of hers and Herrera's. He closed the book and slipped it in his backpack.

The first entry date was in March of the same year. She hadn't started the diary until after she returned from New Zealand, but the book never spoke anything of the vacation. It would seem he would have to find Inami first before discovering what occurred then.

And even if he didn't find Inami there, he could always speak with Herrera. Heiji just prayed he wasn't on a wild goose chase from country to country.

…

_One Day After the Heist_

_12:47 PM, Osaka; Hattori Residence_

"Mexico?"

It was clear to hear Ran's voice just from where Heiji was standing, which was across his room by the bed, shoving his clothes into a suitcase. He was more focused on hear about KID's latest heist than Kazuha and Ran's conversation.

The moment Heiji told Kazuha he was going to Mexico in search of Katsuko Inami, Kazuha had her bags packed and ready to go in less time than it took to have a cup of tea. The fussy woman had demanded to go with him to Mexico and – not being one to really care – decided to let Kazuha come along with him.

After all, company was nice (when she wasn't yelling at him for one reason or another) and it was just a missing person's case, anyway. If things were as they seemed (even though they never were) Kazuha wouldn't get hurt. Hopefully. Just as long as she didn't attract some weird virus or disease. Besides, it was good to see her happy about leaving the country. Maybe it would be good for her.

He tore his gaze from the girl (how long had he been staring?) and focused on folding up his favorite jacket and shoving it into the pack. They would only be gone a week, maybe less, so he only had to pack a week's worth of clothes, some toiletries, and a book for the plane.

"Maybe Ah'll brin' y'back somethin'!" Kazuha smiled, turning off the radio Heiji had been listening to.

"Oi!" he snapped, snatching the radio from her. "Ah was listenin' t'that!"

She casually ignored him and chirped a, "Sayonara!" as she clicked the phone back onto the receiver.

"We ain' goin' fer sightseein'," Heiji warned, trying to wrestle shut his briefcase. "We're goin' fer a case, an' that's it!"

Kazuha shrugged and pressed in the corner of Heiji's book back into the case so the lid shut nicely without effort. The male detective blinked stupidly as Kazuha smirked and picked up her bags. "Well, it ain' like we're goin' blin'folded," she chided, exiting his room. "We're gonn' see somethin' while we're there, whethur y'wanna er not!"

Heiji frowned and picked up his bag to follow after her, snatching his SAX cap off the table stand as he followed her out of the room.

…

_One Day After Heist_

_4:29 PM, Osaka International Airport_

Plane rides were a normal for Heiji, but staying in one for such an extended period of time seemed painful. They threw their bags onto a tread that took their bags behind a black cloth to be put onto the cargo space.

Kazuha still seemed excited at the thought of going to Mexico. Heiji wouldn't admit it, but he was looking forward to it, too. It wasn't everyday he had a chance to leave the country. Typically, he would have just sent word out to the police of Xico to look for Inami, but Heiji had already taken it upon himself to solve the case – without the help of the Xico police. After all, Osaka was way better than the rest of the world, and he would prove it.

The duo made their way to the plane, after the security checks and whatnot, and took a seat by the window. Kazuha fidgeted in her seat a little bit, trying to get comfy, while Heiji just tossed his head back and relaxed. Before long, the plane began forward and took off into the sky. Heiji sighed and sunk back into his seat a little more. It was too late to regret going now.

He pulled his hat over his eyes and attempted to nap. It would be a while before they got there. Maybe he could catch up on some sleep. Kazuha inserted a disk into the TV player on the back of the seat in front of them. He guessed she decided to bring some movies along for the plane ride.

Cool.

…

_Two Days After Heist_

_11:53 AM, Xico_

Mexico was a beautiful place. The culture was fascinating, the people were nice, and the food smelled great! There was only one problem.

"Hotel!" The man stared at them blankly. Heiji sighed and put his hands on his knees. "Ugh..." He shook his hand and waved the baffled man off. "Ah knew we were fergettin' somethin'."

Kazuha nodded, adjusting her backpack. She sighed and folded her arms. "Have y'considered talkin' in English t'them?"

Heiji stood straight and cocked an eyebrow at her. Kazuha stared back as she waited for what she said to finally click in the Osakan male's head. After some time, she came to realize he thought what she said didn't make sense to him, so she just sighed and carried on past him.

He shrugged and followed up behind her.

They tried several more times to speak to someone in Japanese, only to be met with more language barriers. They even came across a person who didn't speak Japanese, Mexican, or English. The person just stared at them before scoffing something in an European language and trotting off.

Heiji threw his arms in the air and sat down in a nearby cafe chair in synchronization to Kazuha. "This is imposs'ble," he sighed, dropping his head onto the table. "We ain' never gonn' fin' some'ne like this." A waiter came by and asked something in Spanish. Heiji waved the waiter off. "Yeah, yeah, wh'ever. Ah ain' int'rested."

There was a pause from the waiter, before he chuckled. "You speak Japanese, then," he said, earning the stares of the Kansai duo. "From Osaka, right?"

Heiji and Kazuha glanced at each other then back at the waiter. What luck.

…

**After Notes**

Yay for Heiji and Kazuha's amazing luck! Yeah, you aren't going to hear from them for another couple chapters, but that's alright, because, next chapter, we're going to London!

Love it? Hate it? Wanna read it again? Let me know! The Review button – ...er, Box is right there!


	3. Chapter 3: The Murder of Lance Briar

**The International Avis Jewel Murder Case**

**By: Aya Anderson**

…

**Storyline**

Conan investigates the murder of Toni Rayne, an American Business man, in Minato. Heiji flies to Mexico in search of missing Japanese woman, Katsuko Inami. Hakuba takes the case of the murder of British reporter Lance Briar in London. KID steals the Avis Jewel from a well respected museum in Shibuya. An international chase in search for the one and only truth!

…

**Before You Read**

Last chapter, Heiji and Kazuha were stuck in Mexico with no idea how to speak Spanish, until a waiter came to their rescue. This chapter, we travel to London to join Hakuba on his case. It's boring, but essential to discovering the one and only truth! Yeah, I love saying that.

_Also, I am sorry for taking forever to update. I lost my internet, so I'm kinda...well, screwed to update. I will hopefully be back online in a few weeks. Until then, patience! Please!_

As a note, anything written in square brackets "[]" are words spoken in English.

On with the story!

…

**Chapter 3**

**The Murder of Lance Briar**

_Two Days After Heist_

_2:08 PM, Somewhere in London_

Hakuba had revisited London for a case his baaya had called him to take. Apparently, the victim had some link to the people of Japan, but he needed to return to London in order to understand the crime completely. The police had already done most of recording; time of death, murder weapon, suspects and all.

But they seemed to have though Hakuba was the only one who could draw a proper conclusion. Well, after all, he was the best London had to offer.

He had to miss Kaitou KID's heist. He wasn't surprised that, in his lack of appearance, the thief managed to get away. Again. Oh, well. As far as he was concerned, what he stole was truly of no importance. He would give it back later. It was catching the thief that Hakuba was really after. For whatever reason, KID was stealing gems just to give them back. Maybe it was the thrill. He'd never understand.

He walked into the scene of the crime. Briar's upstairs bedroom. Shot by a pistol. The police were _still_ searching for the type of gun the bullet belonged to. The forensics team could be so slow sometimes.

He already knew most of what information was already gathered. The name of the victim was Lance Briar. A dated name, but he kept himself from mentally commenting any farther. He was a British reporter, and he had been well-respected.

The police had questioned the company that he worked for; the London Times. They said he was a loyal man, dedicated to his work. Kind-hearted, and would tell any story he sought fit. Upon hearing so, Hakuba was not surprised the man had been murdered. Dare he tell any story that another did not want shared with the world and his days would be numbered.

Briar's boss also mentioned that Briar seemed to have been slightly obsessed with a certain story before his death. They granted the police access to the computer Briar worked at to see if this story was of importance, but they didn't discover anything that stood out.

When asked when this obsession started, his coworkers were unsure. It was almost as though, one day, he had decided to put together a story that he thought was important for people to hear about. The police had saved all of the work onto a USB for Hakuba to view later.

The police tried to find immediate connections – wife, children, parents – but it seemed Briar had no immediate family in the area. They were still searching for his family, but his coworkers replied that he never spoke of his family. He was very career-oriented.

The man was about 28 years old. Young. No wonder he didn't have any wife or children. He wasn't committed yet. He lived in a nice two story semi that he was renting out. His landlord's name was Julia Keg. She seemed to know just as much about Briar as his coworkers.

All those questioned will still open to be spoken to again, this time by Saguru Hakuba.

He made his investigation quick. He saw nothing out of what had been recorded before. However, he decided to expand his search. He looked in Briar's drawers, on his bookshelf – everywhere that was worth looking. Keg had joined him, watching him search Briar's place.

"[Well,]" she had added as he began through the desks Briar's monitor rested on, with a British accent much like the rest. "['e did 'ave a few friends 'e of'en spoke to. I don't know much about 'em, but I'm sure if you looked on 'is computer, you could discover something.]"

Hakuba stopped for a moment, looked at the woman who shifted and blinked, before turning on Briar's computer and sitting at the chair. The mouse seemed to have been roughed up a bit, like it had been used an excessive amount of times. Maybe even slammed against the desk as the wood was roughed further beyond than just used. The keyboard was alike, with faded letters on breaking buttons. It seemed like when he wasn't at work, he was on his computer.

It took several moments for the computer to boot. It was slow, delayed, and the mouse trailed across the screen, but Hakuba adjusted to the speed of the computer and begun by clicking on the only icon on the desktop; Skype.

The program begun by opening a medium sized window that took up seventy percent of the desktop. It asked for a username and password, but the Remember Me checkbox had been clicked and both the username and the password had been saved for easy access.

The username was BriarRose. A strange username, but he assumed it was a play off of one of those Disney movies that he had never seen but heard about. He could have sworn that was the girl's name, not the Prince's, but he disregarded it as soon as the small window closed and a noise echoed through the room as Skype opened up it's main window.

There were four hundred and sixty contacts to search through, but all of the names had been resaved as the people's real names. He clicked on the tab labeled Recent and quickly searched his recent conversations. Briar's latest conversation was a group one, with four other members who's names hadn't been renamed.

Hakuba clicked on each of the names individually, but it seemed as though Briar had added them recently and never spoke on any of them one-on-one aside from a call. Only three people did seem to have a text conversation, and one of the names was written in Kanji which, when translated, spoke, _Grand Spade_.

Hakuba recognized the name. It was the same name as the museum KID stole from almost three days ago. He leaned closer, reading the three part conversation, which had been all written in Kanji. "[Did Briar speak Japanese, that you know of?]"

Keg flinched in the corner as she was finally spoken to. She thought about it for a moment, then nodded. "[I do believe that 'e did attended a collage in Japan. Somewhere in Tokyo, if I recall correctly. I never 'eard 'im speak Japanese, but I'm confident 'e 'ad learned.]"

The blond detective nodded. So, it seemed that the reporter had friends in Japan. Well, at least one. The other two people he spoke to had conversations in English. One, Herrera28, typed in poor grammar and with even poorer English, which led Hakuba to conclude English was not their first language.

The other conversationist had a full name; Beaulard Dupont. A french name and, if he recalled correctly, a very _famous_ french name. Hakuba smirked to himself as he propped an elbow onto the table and leaned his jaw against his palm. A missed suspect. How perfect.

He scrolled through the conversation, reading nothing of importance. However, it seemed whenever they began to talk about a jewel Dupont talked fondly about, they switch to a call and spoke that way instead. Calls could not be recorded on Skype, unfortunately.

Hakuba minimized the Skype window and opened the start menu. It seemed that there was other programs on Briar's computer aside from Skype, such as Minesweeper, the calculator, and other programs that accompanied Windows.

He clicked on the documents and decided to take a quick sweep over what he could find. There were several files connected to the story Briar had been so interested in, so Hakuba took the time to connect the USB drive the police had saved Briar's work on. Most of the files in the document matched perfectly to what was on the USB drive. It appeared Briar also worked on his story at home.

He glanced at the only file on the USB drive. His work was entitled, _The New Zealand Theft_ – a catchy title for a detective who spent most of his time chasing down his own damn thief back in Japan.

He tried to open the file, but a pop-up blinked, asking for a password Hakuba didn't have. He cursed silently under his breath. He knew better. If he tried to crack the password, it could possibly trigger a virus to delete all the files on the USB.

The detective sighed and canceled the password pop-up. He would have to take extra precautions and give it to the police to crack the codes safely.

Suddenly, the task bar popped up and Skype blinked orange. Hakuba hesitated for a moment, then opened the Skype window. The message was from The Rain Man, one of the contacts apart of the group conversation with Herrera28 and Beaulard Dupont. When he opened Skype, it must have shown the rest of his contacts he was online.

_The Rain Man: You're need in Xico, Mexico. May help with your case. - Kaitou KID [2:42:15 PM]_

Hakuba shook in his chair for a moment. How the hell did KID know where he was? How did he get a hold of The Rain Man's account? He pursed his lips. And, above all, why on Earth was Kaitou KID helping him with his case? How did he know about it?

The British detective sighed, and safely removed the USB drive from the computer. Well, if KID was going to go through the trouble to deliver him this message, then he would at least go to – ugh – Mexico, even though it was ridiculously far and completely unreasonable.

He had no reason to trust this message!

"[Give this USB to the police,]" he told Keg as he prepared to leave the house. "[Tell them I need the password for the file.]"

"[Where are you going? Wouldn't you like to stay for some tea?]"

Hakuba smiled at the woman's kindness and bowed to kiss the back of her hand. "[Thank you for your kindness, but it is not needed. I have a long flight ahead of me.]"

And with that, he was off.

…

**After Notes**

Why should Hakuba listen to anything KID has to stay? Mexico? Is he crazy? Next chapter!: KID steals the Avis Jewel.

Love it? Hate it? Wanna read it again? Let me know! The Review Box is right there!


End file.
